temptation
by DevotedSoul
Summary: AU. Mature content, nsfw. A week after his wedding to Baz, Charlie finds himself on Duffy's doorstep. [Charlie/Duffy]


18+ for sexual content

* * *

He'd gone to see her a week after the wedding, just to settle the sinking feeling in his stomach that not all was well with her. Despite her protests that she was fine, Charlie was always one to read between the lines. With the bunch of flowers in his hands, he hoped he hadn't caught her at a bad time and gently knocked on the door. It took a couple of minutes for the light in the hall to come on and the scratching of the key in the lock. The door opened slightly and Duffy's eyes met with Charlie's.

"Charlie?"

A small frown appeared on her face as she opened the door, wrapping the silk dressing gown around her tighter. "What are you doing here?"

The corner of Charlie's mouth curled into a small smile, "I travel / _all_ / this way and that's the thanks I get?" He chuckled softly and gestured the flowers - roses - in her direction. Instantly feeling guilty, Duffy smiled sadly and took the flowers. Looking down at the white roses, she felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of red and she stepped aside, allowing him into the house.

There seemed to be a slight awkwardness - perhaps tension, between the two as Charlie stepped inside the house and kissed her cheek. She momentarily closed her eyes and closed the door.

"If I knew I was getting a visitor, I'd have made more of an effort."

Charlie laughed, "you're still as beautiful as always."

She closed her eyes again, her face flushing pink. Why did Charlie always make things difficult? Heading into the kitchen, the roses still in her hand, she placed them into a vase and rearranged them.

"They really are beautiful Charlie, thank you."

'Just like you.' Charlie thought as he stood at the doorway, watching her. Her long blonde hair was trailing down her back and he imagined rubbing his fingers through her hair. His eyes ran up the back of her legs and he bit his lower lip, trying to keep his thoughts clean.

"Charlie? Charlie?"

Hearing her voice, Charlie immediately broke from his thoughts before it became (too) obvious, what he was actually thinking. He felt his own face turn pink through embarrassment, like he's been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. She was silent, lent against the counter, her arms folded across her chest. The silk dressing gown she was wearing had become undone slightly and showed off the baby pink nightie she was wearing underneath. Following his gaze, she noticed where he was looking and wrapped her dressing gown tighter.

She swallowed, "Cup of tea?"

He nodded, "please?"

She turned back around to face the kettle, reaching up to take two mugs from the cupboard. Her breathing began to quicken as she hears his footsteps behind her. Closing her eyes, she gasped slightly as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Charlie?"

She whimpers as he kisses the skin between her neck and collarbone. No matter how many times Andrew sucked that piece of skin, it never stirred anything inside of her. It didn't cause a reaction, not in the way Charlie was doing. As his tongue circled her neck, a tingle ran down her spine and she closed her eyes tightly. Her breathing began to quicken as she became more and more turned on.

This shouldn't be happening. Not in her kitchen with her best friend. Andrew didn't deserve this, to have his wife cheating but he'd done it to her. It wasn't tic for tac though, especially not where the boys were concerned. Despite wanting to protest against Charlie's actions, to remove herself from the situation before it escalated further; Duffy couldn't. She was stuck like a rabbit in headlights, unable to pull herself away from the man she'd always desired.

She reopened her eyes to fixate on the kettle as Charlie's hand began to move further down her back. His fingers began to toy with the waistband of her knickers. With all the strength she had left within her, she whispered; "not here Charlie."

She turned around to face him, her cheeks flushed in arousal. Her eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. Their eyes connected and Charlie nodded as he ran his thumb along her lower lip. He crashed his lips to hers and before they knew it, they were heading for the stairs.

—-/

She's fantasised about this for so long, shagging her best friend. A recurring wet dream that she often has after being in his company for too long. She never actually thought for one second it would be anything more than a dream.

He's kissed every inch of skin on her body. Sucked on the most sensitive parts and drove her to new sensations, places she'd never been before. Christ, he was good. He knew exactly how to pleasure his women, knew exactly which buttons to press to make them a trembling mess. She moaned loudly as she arched her back, fingers tangled in the bed sheet. His tongue pleasuring her, teasing her, sucking her.

"Fuck..." she's not used to being on the receiving end of oral. It wasn't exactly Andrew's cup of tea, to go down on a lady. (The same could be said about her though. She rarely went down on Andrew either)

Charlie's hands are gripping her thighs, his tongue encouraging her to come and eventually she climaxes. She whimpers as her body begins to tremble, her eyes closed tightly and her chest raising and falling rapidly. He kisses up her body before planting a tender kiss to her lips.

"Are you okay?"

For a moment she doesn't reply, she doesn't have enough breath to be able to string some words together. Eventually she relaxes enough to open her eyes, to lock her gaze to Charlie's.

"I'm exhausted." She whispers with a small laugh. Her and Andrew didn't really have a great nor active sex life. As long as he was satisfied in the bedroom, he didn't care if Duffy was or wasn't. Charlie's arms wrap around her body and he pulls her closely, his fingertips loosely running up her arms. Feeling the goosebumps that appear up her arm not long afterwards, Charlie smiled to himself.

"I love you."

She smiles, content in his arms and safe.

"I love you too."


End file.
